Fluent
by Chibi-Chanx
Summary: Only one person in the room fluently spoke the language she was using, though he wasn't listening to her, not yet.


It was a burden, and they all knew it. From the way her shoulders sagged ever so slightly, the way her normally bright and clear eyes dulled and unfocused. Anyone could look at her and tell a heavy burden sat upon her shoulders, and no one knew what they could do to fix it. Her eyes sat transfixed out the window, her hand covering her mouth and her fingers splayed over her cheek as she sat. Her other arm spilled on her lap lazily. Her legs were crossed, and anyone could tell she wanted to be alone.

Her body language screamed 'I will not speak to you, even if you come over'.

Only one person in the room fluently spoke the language she was using, though he wasn't listening to her, not yet. He watched as the tall blond shifted in his seat slightly, fingers moving to tug his blazer down and lips pressing together. Wanting to run to the girl to speak to her, but was doing as he was told and sat silently. His eyes kept flickering to his best friend who was silently typing away at his keyboard.

The way he was positioned would be seen as relaxed but hard working. Instead, it screamed out he didn't like the tension in the room, but didn't want madness to ensue if he allowed his friend to leave to console the girl. His fingers hesitated every few seconds, unsure of what to do, but pressed on to seem cool and collected. The ever so slightly tug of his lips downwards screamed 'Someone fix this. Now.'

The two twins had noticed their friend's tension but they had stopped trying to figure her out. They sat on the couch, one had his legs over his brothers, playing on a gaming system lazily. The golden eyes occasionally straying to the girl with a tinge of sadness and anger. Telling what he was thinking 'I wish she would tell me what's wrong, why won't she?' His twin stared absentmindedly out the window. The slight crease of his brow, the slight twitching motion of his fingers against the couch ever so often in a far off melody told people that he was worried and impatient, but wanted her to come to him instead.

The grey eyes slid to the small blonde across from him. He was eating cake, and anyone who saw would say he was normal. However, the normal happy glint in his eyes were replaced with a serious look. He was eating cake at a slower pace, and when he could normally consume a piece in a few seconds, it had taken him over five to finish a single piece. His legs were not swinging like normal, but instead lying limp beneath him.

The brown eyes flickered up to meet grey. A look that caused the man to stand up and nod. The change caused curiosity to be present in the language he spoke. Kyouya's fingers faltered for half a minute, Tamaki froze from his nervous twitching, he heard Hikaru's character die after his fingers stopped clinking buttons, and Kaoru glanced over briefly. He replied to their curiosity by walking over to the girl and sitting down across from her.

She spoke, but without words. Telling him that she wasn't going to speak.

He casually matched her position, sans crossing his legs. Agreeing with her, but he was open to listen if she wanted to talk. Her eyes briefly flickered to him, and he watched her intently. He saw her body move and heard the soft sigh. He lowered his hand to rest on the table, one finger raised slightly. His way of asking her what was wrong. After a moment, she clued in and shifted slightly, uncrossing her legs and lowered her arm.

The others didn't notice her change, but he did. She wanted to tell but didn't want to say. He offered the faintest of smile, he knew what she meant. It was something he faced many times before.

Haruhi's lips pursed together and she raised a hand and ran a hand through her hair. Stressed.

He leaned his chin against his palm, allowing his head to tilt slightly to the side. About?

Her hand rested on the table, fingers curling as if they were holding a pen. School.

His mouth pressed slightly, crossing his arms and leaning back. Why?

Another sigh and the briefest glance towards the twins. Distracted in class.

She received no reply, no change of position.

Her eyes flickered to the table and they locked onto her hand. Insecure.

Takashi leaned forwards, placed his hand on Haruhi's arm. I'll help.

Her eyes shot up to his and her eyebrows came together in question. He replied with a smile, a small one. When he ruffled her hair, she let out a small laugh. Causing the tension to disappear. Tamaki shot up, grinning from ear to ear.

Takashi stood up to leave, but Haruhi caught his sleeve and tugged lightly. "Thank you, Mori-sempai."

"Aa," he replied with a smile, ruffling her hair.


End file.
